


Halloween

by Crockzilla



Series: Domesti-Kink with Spideypool [14]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Bondage, Crossdressing Kink, Dadpool, Dom/sub, Fear Play, Inappropriate Use Of Candy, M/M, Parental fluff, Solo Gang Bang, Sounding, Spider-mom, protective!Spidey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 06:33:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12575836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crockzilla/pseuds/Crockzilla
Summary: Spidey and Deadpool's Kinky (and Fluffy) Halloween





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cody_Thomas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cody_Thomas/gifts).



> Happy Halloween, ya'll!
> 
> Bless Cody_Thomas for these kinks!

“—There. Perfect.”

Wade made one last dab with the lipstick brush before pulling back to admire his handiwork.

“Does it need to, like, dry?” Peter asked with his newly bedazzled lips, big brown eyes impossibly bigger and prettier because of the liner and shadow Wade had meticulously applied.

“Nope!” Wade replied, quickly retouching his own glossy red lips before washing the brush in their sink (because we _always_ wash our brushes, kids). “But we shouldn’t kiss until we’re done being pretty for the night, because we’ll get all smudgy.”

Peter hummed suggestively as he toyed with the strings of Wade’s corset, and he had to admit, the thought of what they would look like _after_ they got home from the party, eyes all smoky and their reddy-red lipstick smeared on each other’s faces, was deeply exciting.

“ _Stahp,_ ” Wade reached out and slapped Peter’s mini-skirt-clad ass, “we don’t have time to re-tie this, now hold still—“

Wade carefully lifted the red hood up over Peter’s adorable 20s-esque bob (he had balked at the wig at first, swearing he wouldn’t be able to pull it off, but when he’d seen how he looked with it styled and securely affixed to his head, he’d quickly changed his mind). Wade squealed with delight as he surveyed his work. Peter smiled and blushed a little which just accentuated his glamorous makeup and newly-dark hair. “Am I pretty?”

“Oh Sugar Tits,” Wade said, slightly adjusting Peter’s corset, “you are _fabulous._ Turn around for me.”

Peter giggled, blush deepening as he turned to let Wade admire the full effect, pert ass beautifully encased in tight leather, legs on display in fishnets. Peter was not ready for proper heels (because that was a _skill_ ) but he’d found these cute lace-up boots that had just enough heel to create the desired effect. And then the red hood just made him look _sinfully_ adorable.

“We could skip the party, you know.”

“No,” Peter said, firmly, lifting Wade’s own red hood and arranging it carefully. “You have worked too hard, and we look too good, and the Little Lez Riding Hoods are going to bring joy to a lot of people tonight. And also Dr. Strange is _just_ starting to get over the double-date incident, so we’re not skipping out on his Big Gay Halloween Bash.”

“Fine,” Wade agreed, sliding his arm around his fellow Lez as they admired themselves in the mirror, their height difference greatly increased by the stilettos Wade had chosen (because he was a fucking _pro_ [let’s be real]). Wade was suddenly very glad that they hadn’t been able to decide who should be the Big Bad Wolf as both of them insisted that the other would be sooo pretty as Little Red. Turns out they had _both_ been right.

“We get to take turns spanking each other in these skirts when we get home, right?” Peter checked, batting his perfectly mascara-ed eyelashes.

“Oh, Little Lez,” Wade purred, handing Peter his basket and picking up his own, “that is what mini-skirts are _for._ ”

*~*~*

“Hold still now, Spidey –“

Peter protested beautifully around the sizeable ball-gag currently stuffed in his mouth, his naked torso jerking as he struggled against the leather straps (which he could _easily_ break, but Wade had insisted on his holding a rubber ball as well, just in case [because safety makes kink fun, kids]). Wade hovered with the scalpel until his pretty victim held still, then resumed cutting off his underwear.

“Wouldn’t want to slip and cut this soft, creamy skin, would I?” Wade mused, watching Peter’s pupils dilate with arousal as he lay helpless on the exam table. He was not going to actually cut him this time, they’d decided, but Wade had promised they could work up to it. For now, the threat of the blade was enough, and he had to be _very_ careful not to graze Peter’s straining cock as he cut the fabric away.

Oh, the _things_ they got up to in empty Parker Industries labs on the weekends. Wade should have known something like this would happen when he showed his beloved the Asylum season of American Horror Story. He was shocked they weren’t dressed as nuns and beating the hell out of each other with canes right now (ooh – perhaps later, though).

“There now,” he said, setting the ruined undies aside and straightening his white doctor’s coat, which made his patient moan. “You’ll want to hold still for this procedure, as well.”

Wade picked up the lube and wrapped one gloved hand around Peter’s cock, enjoying the solid feel of it in his hand and resisting the urge to just swallow him down. Instead, he applied a small amount of lube to the tip, doing his best to get some of it inside the small slit. He was not sure that would work. He had not actually done this before, but they had found a few instructional videos, and Peter had insisted that if anything went wrong, his Spidey-healing would take care of it in no time.

Wade gulped as he picked up the slender metal rod. The thought of what _could_ go wrong made the back of his throat itch.

“You may feel some pressure,” he said in his Mad Scientist voice, careful to hold the sounding wand in Spidey’s view as he liberally coated it with lube. Peter’s eyes went wide in a very convincing imitation of abject terror and he pulled mightily against the straps holding his wrists and ankles and waist, but he didn’t drop the rubber ball or give any other sign that would make Wade think that he remotely wanted to stop the scene.

Wade wrapped one hand around the base of Peter’s cock again, thumbing the slit open as much as he could, trying to ignore his own building arousal as Peter pleaded around the gag (because tied up, “scared” Spidey was _oh so hot_ ). Holding his breath, he lined up the end of the thin rod with the tiny hole and applied a small amount of pressure, feeling it slide in a bit.

Spidey _screamed_.

Wade stopped, heart in his throat, watching his patient closely for signs of real distress, and then pressed the wand a bit deeper into Spidey’s urethra. Peter screamed around the gag again, his breath coming in ragged sobs, but when Wade didn’t move any further for a moment, he lifted his head to give him an unmistakable “keep _going_ ” look.

Wade giggled a bit (Topping from the bottom? His Spidey? Never!) and twisted the wand ever so slightly, which cause his helpless little love to _shriek_. He hadn’t been sure he’d be into this, but now that they were here, he was starting to see the appeal. And he realized he should probably pause for a moment and shove their On-the-Go vibrator into Spidey’s ass before going any further with the sounding wand.

For science, of course.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluffy trick-or-treating and kinky candy-eating

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mitch is from notlucy's Essential and my Oils, but you certainly don't need to have read those to enjoy protective!Spider-mom.

“That one next, Spidey!”

“Okay, Boss – lead the way!”

Watching Ellie pull Peter along by the hand gave Wade such intensely happy heart bubbles that he wasn’t quite sure what to do. His little girl was so, SO cute in her Miss America costume (America Chavez _,_ of course) and he privately loved the fact that she had a badass queer Latinix lady to identify with, though he would miss the Mini Miss Wolverine costume she’d worn for the past several years. Wade wondered how much longer Ellie would want to go trick-or-treating, but that thought kind of made his throat feel lumpy (parent-feels _guh_ ) so he concentrated on catching up with his little fam as they stopped in front of the next house, Ellie leaving Peter at the side-walk as she ran to the door. They’d evidently picked a good suburb because there were multiple bands of children and parents roving along the street.

Wade, aka Iron Man, came to stand next to his beloved, aka Captain America. “These are the tinniest eye holes in the _land_.”

Peter adjusted his own extra-cheap plastic Cap mask, which looked nothing like Steve but everything like a Generic White Guy Face left in the sun to melt just a little. They had been _so_ excited when they’d found these shitty, shitty costumes at Party City (Target was too classy). Ellie had told them who to dress as for trick-or-treating, of course, but they’d spent so much time on their Little Lez costumes that they’d had to go with these sad, one-size impressions of their fellow Avengers. It didn’t matter, though, because all they had to do was stand at a distance while Ellie gathered candy, and these costumes turned out to be perfect for one of their favorite pastimes: annoying their friends.

“Is it time to send another pic?” Peter asked, eagerly. When they’d sent the first picture earlier that evening, just of the two of them standing next to each other in their costumes with no caption, Steve had sent back a good-natured “Very funny” while Tony had a much more satisfying reaction, insisting/threatening/pleading for them to not “do kinky shit to each other while wearing those costumes.” Next they were going to send a picture of themselves holding hands.

“Yes, lets,” Wade replied, voice weird through the tiny mouth slit in the red and yellow plastic, “and then later we’ll get out, like, _one_ handcuff and just hold it –“

As they were situating themselves to take the picture, though, they both noticed a group of four children and their dad (dressed in an incredibly sad HawkEye costume) converge on the porch where Ellie was now ringing the doorbell. Before the door was answered, the man and his children, seemingly not noticing Ellie, moved between her and the door, effectively edging her out of the way.

Wade didn’t realize he was reaching for his katanas  until his hands were over his shoulders, then remembered he wasn’t wearing them, so he’d have to use one of the multiple Sneaky Stab knives he had hidden on his person instead (or _all_ of them, probably), but before he could even reach for one of those, he realized that Spidey had left his side and was crossing the lawn with frightening efficiency.

“Ex _cuse_ me,” Wade heard Peter say to SadHawk (HawkSad?), reaching a hand out to Ellie who took it without breaking the death-stare she had fixed on the man, “do you realize you just cut in front of her?”

Wade couldn’t make out what Sad Dad said because he was tentatively crossing the lawn to get closer, not because Spider-mom needed back-up (for ‘twas surely Spider-mom and not Peter Parker who was handling shit now) but because he wanted to enjoy this.

“I said you just cut in front of my _kid_ ,” Spider-mom reiterated, the venom in his voice sending a chill down even Wade’s spine.

SadHawk didn’t seem to quite comprehend who he was dealing with because he just replied with a pathetic, “Oh, well, the kids –“

“I think you owe her an apology.”

SadHawk (who Wade now saw looked weirdly like the Essential Oils Guy from Avengers HQ) looked around at his four children and the owners of the house who were now all watching him, expectantly. “Sorry,” HawkSad said to Spider-mom.

“Not to me, to _her,_ ” Spider-mom explained, and SadHawk, finally seeming to rub a couple of brain cells together and figure out how serious his situation was, offered a relatively sincere apology to Ellie.

Wade joined Spider-mom on the porch where he watched HawkSad/Essential Oils and his brood hurry away while Ellie collected her candy from the very amused owners of the house. “Was that the one guy?”

“ _Mitch,_ ” Peter hissed through the tiny hole in his Cap mask, “I think it was. That _fuckin’_ guy!”

“It’s like he’s a magnet for pissing off Avengers,” Wade observed as they followed little Miss America to the next house. In his mind he replayed Peter refering to Ellie as _his_ kid, and he was compelled to take his boyfriend’s hand as they walked.

“Yeah,” Peter muttered, still seething. “Sorry if I overstepped just then.”

“Dadpool’s solution was going to involve _stabbing_ , so you handled it beautifully. Also,” he leaned his Iron Man mask close to Captain America’s ear, “you are _terrifying_ when you’re all protective.”

Captain America’s plastic face turned to him, and Wade could almost _hear_ the licentious smirk cross Peter’s face. “Oh, yeah?”

“Yeah.”

“Would you like me to get protective with you later, Iron Man?”

“I would like that very much, Cap.”

It was a good thing they were on the sidewalk so Ellie and the nice people she was collecting candy from couldn’t hear their evil tittering.

“Let’s send that pic,” Wade decided, pulling out his phone.

Peter giggled as they posed. “I can’t wait to tell Clint who Mitch dressed as for Halloween.”

*~*~*

Peter twisted the conical, rainbow-colored, comically giant lollipop around in his mouth, eyes flicking down to make sure Wade was paying attention. “This is delicious,” he said while licking the thing ostentatiously, “how’s _your_ candy, cutie-pie?”

Wade moaned happily around Peter’s cock, gagging a bit as Peter rocked his hips forward, then moaning again because the motion pushed Wade’s ass back onto the other giant, conical, rainbow-colored lollipop that Peter had strategically rigged behind him. Poor Wade was suspended from the ceiling of their bedroom, wrapped helplessly in Spidey-webbing, unable to move himself but also unable to resist _being_ moved in any way that Peter wanted. He was also blindfolded, unable to anticipate what was going to be done to him, and only able to imagine what Spidey was doing to that lollipop by the loud licking and sucking sounds he was making.

Peter pulled the lollie from his mouth with a “pop” and whistled as he observed his little art installation. “Wowee, you are in quite a _sticky_ situation, Iron Man.”

Wade groaned at the pun, so Peter thrust his hips forward a little less gently, the blue fabric of his Cap costume brushing Wade’s face as he struggled to adjust. They had binned the horrible plastic masks which they’d grown to hate progressively more throughout the course of trick-or-treating, but they’d also been too impatient after getting Ellie safely home to remove the rest of their costumes.

Peter pulled his cock out of Wade’s mouth, eliciting a sad moan that was quickly cut off when he inserted the lollie he’d been sucking into Wade’s waiting mouth. He strolled to the other end of his play thing, careful to make his steps audible so that Wade could anticipate just enough to make him squirm and whine. Then, he indulged in twisting the giant lollie in Wade’s ass, enjoying the way his love’s body swung forward helplessly as he fucked him with it, finally easing the thing out of him altogether. He would have licked this one too if it wasn’t covered in lube.

“I think no matter how old you get,” Peter ruminated as he stepped out of his Cap pants, careful to crinkle the cheap material as much as possible, “eating your candy is always the best part of Halloween. Don’t you think so, babe?”

And judging by the way he yowled around his lollipop as Peter finally, _finally_ shoved his cock inside of him, Wade agreed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again to Cody_Thomas for this delightful combo of kinks!!
> 
> Soon: more age play, desperation play, pet play, and MORE
> 
> Come visit me on tumblr and tell me what you'd like to see! crockzilla.tumblr.com

**Author's Note:**

> Tomorrow: cute/fluffy trick-or-treating, then a little more porn


End file.
